


kitten heels, lingerie, pantyhose, foreplay

by godcheekbones



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godcheekbones/pseuds/godcheekbones





	

**XXX**

  
  


 

**College involves lots of dirty talk.**

 

 

 

 

“PICK UP YOUR LAUNDRY, YOU PIECE OF SHIT,” roars Kyungsoo just as his roommate Jongin chews on the piece of toast in his mouth while rolling around the floor in an attempt to put on his shoes without socks.

“ _Hnnggggg_ ,” moans Jongin, because he’s really late for his 7.30AM class and it’s now 7.10AM and he’s still at home.

 

 

 

 

**There, people get strangely accustomed to blindfolds, bodily touches, and language not appropriate in front of their mothers.**

 

 

 

 

“WHERE ARE WE,” screams Baekhyun, hanging onto dear life onto the person in front of him.

“WHAT, WHAT THE FUCK BAEKHYUN, I CAN’T SEE!” yells back Chanyeol. He tries to pry away the vice-like grip that Baekhyun has on his face and neck.

“Come to this school, they said,” monotones Jongdae, almost peacefully behind them. “Freshman Orientation is fun, they said. Bloody cold, that’s what this place is. Stupid haunted house.”

Chanyeol ignores his group members. Then, he stops short. “WAIT, WHERE IS KYUNGSOO?”

“OUR TEAM FACILITATOR ABANDONED US, THAT MOTHERFUCKER,” Luhan yells. “IT’S EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF, RUN RUN RUN.”

 

 

 

 

**_Rendezvous at my place tonight?_ becomes a common text message.**

 

 

 

 

The two partners are on the sofa. It is a bit awkward. It’s their first meeting, after all.

Junmyeon stares at Kris, a bit too intensely.

“What?” Kris asks, nervously. He coughs into his fist, for lack of anything better to do.

“Are you up for this?” Junmyeon’s whisper is serious, but sincere. “We can do it slow.”

Kris bristles. It’s ridiculous. _Kris_ should be the one on top of things.

“No, it’s fine,” he brushes off immediately. “Let’s do this.”

Suddenly, there’s a heavy load in Kris’s lap.

It is a thick library book.

“Okay, you start with this book for the history overview,” Junmyeon nods. He has his laptop precariously balanced on his knee. “I’ll do the part on government policies. 2000 word essay. Fuck it, we can ace this stupid project.”

 

 

 

 

**Some nasty situations just make you want to scream in abandonment.**

 

 

 

 

“Faster,” a breathless voice comes onto the speakers. “Faster!”

“YES, I’M COMING!”

The door to the classroom suddenly swings open.

Sehun puts his hands on his knees. Sweat plasters his hair to his face. His handphone hangs loose from his hand.

Minseok lowers his handphone from his ear. He makes a frustrated sound in his throat, at the sight of the boy. “This is the third time you’re late for our meeting,” Minseok growls. “And we’ve only had three meetings.”

The other two group members keep quiet. Minseok gets scary when he’s angry.

“The train broke down!” wails Sehun. His words are punctuated by short gasps of breath. Despite his lanky frame, he’s still out of shape. “FOR REAL.”

 

 

 

 

**But college is life, and life is hard. Just enjoy it.**

 

 

 

“I’ve got so much homework,” complains Jongin. He only manages to open the locker on the second try. Annoyed, he shoves his textbooks in carelessly.

Kyungsoo puts his chin on Jongin’s shoulder. “Too bad,” Kyungsoo whispers into his ear. “I want to do some dirty things to you tonight. And I’m not talking about your laundry.”

Jongin chokes, dropping his jacket instinctively to cover his pants.

 

 

 

 

**XXX**

_fin_


End file.
